


King of Infinite Space

by bgrrl



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 20:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgrrl/pseuds/bgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreaming men are haunted men.- Stephen Vincent Benet</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of Infinite Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lydia (lydiabell)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiabell/gifts).



> Agent Cooper and Ms. Horne, belong to the brilliant David Lynch. I am just playing with them. If he ever finds out I hope he'll forgive me.
> 
> A thousand thanks to 7thgeisha, for the late night beta. If there are any mistakes it's because I didn't listen to her.

 It's been a long day and Agent Cooper still doesn't feel like he's any closer to finding Laura's murderer. He feels like the answer is right in front of him, but he can't see it. He walks down the hall to his room, enjoying the tap of his heels on the wooden floor. He likes this town. He almost feels at home here. He opens the door and can immediately sense someone in the room. Cooper draws his gun, orders them to move slowly, and turn on the light. He relaxes when he sees it's Audrey. She's naked in his bed; now he's not so relaxed anymore.

She looks perfect underneath his sheets. Her dark curls are on the verge of wild, just like Audrey, just like so many girls her age. She says she's eighteen but he wonders. He sits on the edge of the bed and tries to hang onto his better self. No matter what he likes to think, no matter what face he presents to the world Dale Cooper knows exactly who he is. He's a man with a weakness for beauty and boldness, and things that might not be what they seem. Audrey is pushing everyone of his buttons, and he thinks she knows it. He can barely look at her. He wants to do the right thing, but he isn't certain that sending her away is it. He compromises, she can stay if she puts on her clothes.

When he comes back she's dressed in her own skirt and one of his shirts. He thinks that shouldn't turn him on, but it does. He sits the plate of fries between them. She picks up one takes a bite, looks at him thoughtfully.

“You'll crack. All men do, even the good ones.”

“Audrey,” he warns.

'I'm sorry” she says and she sounds like a little girl. “You know I really can't tell you _**all**_ my secrets, but I'll tell you some.”

They drink their malts. She tells him some secrets; tells him some things he hopes are lies.

“I'll tell you one more secret, but it's a big one and I have to whisper it in your ear.”

“Audrey I thought we had an understanding.” He tries to sound stern, but it sounds like a challenge. She slides over to him, puts her hand on his shoulder and looks in his eyes.

“No, I'm serious. I can only whisper it. It's my big secret. I've never told another soul.”

“Alright.” He pulls her close. When he breathes the scent of rose and evergreen surround him. She leans in and he can feel her breath hot on his ear.

“I'll never leave this place. I can't leave Twin Peaks. I want to so badly but I know I never will. I'm going to die here Agent Cooper.”

“Audrey,” it's a whisper. She puts a finger to his lips, and crawls into his lap.

“Ssh let me tell you the rest. I belong to this town. Sometimes I feel like there's no blood in my veins. Just the river.” She lifts his hand to her neck, “I don't have a pulse just a current. I was born here and I'll die here.”

She moves against him and his hand tightens on her hip. “It won't be long now. I'm like this town. I’m made of secrets.” She leans in and kisses him. He allows it. She tastes like cherries.

“You've got secrets too, that's why you fit in here.” She breathes the words against his lips. “You must feel awfully bad inside to try to be so good all the time. That's why you're going to die here to.” His hand tightens imperceptibly on the back of her neck. Audrey leans into it and sighs.

“Don't you want to know all my secrets agent? I mean you're a secret agent aren't you?” Audrey places his hand on her thigh, covers it with her own.

“I've got so many secrets.” She moves their hands and he can feel how wet she is.

Dale knows he should turn her away. This could be dangerous for both of them but he doesn't want to stop. He wonders how innocent Audrey is, when she nips at his lower lip, teasing. He wants to do things to her that she probably hasn't even heard of. He wants to know all of Audrey's secrets.

She slides off his lap and lays back on the bed. "I'll tell you everything when it's all over."

He slides her skirt and her panties down. She's still wearing his shirt. Her scent is intoxicating. She may feel like the river flows through her veins but she's setting him on fire.

“Yes just like that.” She says breathless and low when he touches her.

He's going to discover all her dirty secrets.

“You show me yours and I'll show you mine.” She giggles slipping away from him and sitting upright, the shirt slipping off her shoulder. She pushes him until he's lying on his back. Then she pulls the zipper of his pants down maddeningly slow. Audrey takes him in her hand.

“I want everything Agent Cooper and I always get what I want.” There is nothing tentative or innocent about what Audrey’s doing now. Maybe she's older than either of them know. Their heat and desire is filling up the room. He swears his blood is whispering her name. She opens her mouth and takes him all the way down. When she is finished she looks up at him with a satisfied smirk. “Are you surprised? I bet I could make the devil feel surprised. I bet I could. It's one of my secrets” She peels off his shirt, and his eyes take in every inch of her.

“Be good to me and I’ll show you another.” Audrey opens her hands and rose petals rain down around him.

“You were right I am romantic and I have a heart that yearns. Does your hand writing slant too? I think it does.” He pulls her down then kisses her; some secrets should be kept. He 's been longing to taste her since the first moment he saw her. Now he allows himself to indulge. The music of her breathless gasps and sighs is a song that he hopes never leaves his head. Cooper enters her when she is at the very edge of her pleasure. Her nails dig into his arms and she urges him “deeper, harder.” She is writhing against him frenzied, begging for more.

“Do it!” She sounds tortured; she sounds like she's dying. When he comes she screams and shatters into a million pieces, water spilling everywhere. The cold water rushes all around him, filling up the room, choking him. Cooper wakes gasping for air, shaking, sweating. It takes a moment for him to realize that he is awake in his own bed, in his own little white room. It takes a moment for him to remember all the girls, all the begging, all the blood. Then he starts to scream.

“What's that racket?” The new guard asks, looking down at the little warden.

“That's Cooper. Don't mind him.” The little man is tired. It's been along day, too many new arrivals.

“He have bad dreams a lot?”

“No,” said the little man “he only screams when he's awake.”

**Author's Note:**

> O God, I could be bounded in a nutshell, and count myself a  
> king of infinite space—were it not that I have bad dreams.-Hamlet


End file.
